Open the Floodgates
Open the Floodgates is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in The Syndicate and the fourth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Willow Grove district of Easthaven. Plot After Daphne ran out into the flooded city to find Margot, Chief Henderson told Nancy and the player to go help her. Dressed in raincoats, the pair braced the flood to try and find Daphne. After a while of searching, they found nothing and headed down a flooded street. There, they found the body of crisis worker Jesse Jameson, his throat slit. As Daphne was missing, they sent the body to Matthew, before finding reason to suspect activist Aimee Wakefield, daredevil Jake Coleman, media mogul Valerie Decker, and Mayor Louisa Coldwell. They were then approached by Barbara who told them that she'd found Daphne, saying she was stranded on the pier. The pair quickly raced to rescue Daphne from the pier and eventually got her to safety. When Nancy told Daphne that she needed to head back to the station, Daphne refused to until Margot was safe. Eventually, they convinced Daphne to go back to the station and promised to find Margot. They also suspected escaped convict Otis Wells who had escaped during the flood. As Nancy and the player recapped, they heard the sound of gushing water before they were knocked down by the flood. After recovering, they discovered that Jesse had been trying to force Daphne into an evacuation shelter and that Jesse had scolded Jake for his dangerous antics out in the flood. Finally, they uncovered Aimee as the killer. The pair soon found Aimee by the flooded pier and raced there. Upon confrontation, Aimee wasted no time in confessing to the crime, saying that she needed to bump Jesse off. Aimee then started snapping, insisting that Willow Grove was a cesspool of crime and corruption, commenting that appearances could be deceiving. The activist then said that it deserved to be destroyed by the flood but Jesse was leading the defence against the flood. Believing that Jesse needed to die for the flood to destroy Willow Grove, she started following him and when the time was right, she pounced and slit his throat. As Nancy prepared to arrest her, Aimee shouted that she wanted to be one with the water. Nancy then ran forward and grabbed Aimee before she could jump off the pier. In court, Judge Watson sentenced her to forty years in prison. Outside the courtroom, Velma commented that Aimee gave a bad name to activists like herself. With no time to waste, the pair went back into the flooded areas to find Margot. The pair braved the flood once more to find Margot, hearing from Daphne that she last saw Margot by the pier. To their dread, they found blood on a wooden plank which Matthew confirmed belonged to Margot. Nancy and the pair then followed the blood trail back to Daphne’s house where they found her with an injured leg. They quickly got Margot to Barbara and Matthew to heal her injured leg before inviting Daphne to see her. Daphne and Margot then shared a tearful hug as Daphne thanked them for helping find her daughter. Meanwhile, Grayson accompanied the player in speaking to Otis about Teddy’s involvement with the heist. Otis told them that Teddy lived down Orchid Avenue, the flooded street where Jesse was found, and suggested they head there. There, they found Teddy’s satchel containing details of the heist. After William analysed it, he confirmed that the heist crew planned to attack to Lunar Lights fundraising gala and steal the donations. They then debriefed Raymond on the discovery. Back in the precinct, as the team spoke about the flood water draining out, they discussed the planned robbery on the Lunar Lights gala. Knowing that the money raised during the gala was Willow Grove’s only hope to get back on its feet, they set off to the venue to stop the robbery and arrest the heist crew. Summary Victim *'Jesse Jameson' (found floating in flood waters, his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Aimee Wakefield' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect has seen The Sound of Music. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect has seen The Sound of Music. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect has seen The Sound of Music. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect has seen The Sound of Music. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect has seen The Sound of Music. *The suspect owns a flood survival kit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer has seen The Sound of Music. *The killer owns a flood survival kit. *The killer is female. *The killer has a cut. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Cooler, Debris; New Suspect: Aimee Wakefield) *Examine Debris. (Result: Daphne's House Key; New Crime Scene: Daphne's Home) *investigate Daphne's Home. (Clues: Snapped Wood, Broken Pieces, Waterlogged Message) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Surfboard; New Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Confront Jake about his antics out in the flood. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hair Clip; New Suspect: Valerie Decker) *Interrogate Valerie on her hair clip in Daphne's home. *Examine Waterlogged Message. (Result: Telegram; New Suspect: Louisa Coldwell) *Question Louisa on her message to Jesse. *Confront Aimee about her protests. *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Bead Necklace) *Analyze Bead Necklace. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen The Sound of Music) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Flooded Pier. (Clues: Daphne, Handcuffs, Floating Wood; New Suspect: Daphne Valentine) *Examine Handcuffs. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Otis Wells) *Arrest Otis once more. (Attribute: Otis eats ration biscuits) *Examine Floating Wood. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a flood survival kit; New Crime Scene: Floating Lamppost) *Investigate Floating Lamppost. (Clues: Protest Sign, Valerie's Bag) *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Protest Drawing) *Question Aimee over her protests. (Attribute: Aimee eats ration biscuits, has seen The Sound of Music, and owns a flood survival kit) *Examine Valerie's Bag. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (03:00:00) *Confront Valerie over her plan to expose the victim's past. (Attribute: Valerie eats ration biscuits, has seen The Sound of Music, and owns a flood survival kit) *Rescue Daphne from the pier. (Attribute: Daphne eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Hear the truth from Daphne. (Attribute: Daphne owns a flood survival kit; New Crime Scene: Daphne’s Cabinet) *Investigate Daphne’s Cabinet. (Clues: Faded Blueprints, Floating Pieces, Broken Bottle) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Louisa over the victim’s accusations. (Attribute: Louisa eats ration biscuits, has seen The Sound of Music, and owns a flood survival kit) *Examine Floating Pieces. (Result: Reckless Photo) *Confront Jake over his argument with the victim. (Attribute: Jake eats ration biscuits, has seen The Sound of Music, and owns a flood survival kit) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (04:00:00) *Confront Otis over attacking the victim. (Attribute: Otis has seen The Sound of Music and owns a flood survival kit) *Investigate Coastline. (Clue: Sandbag, Flood Survival Kit) *Examine Sandbag. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Flood Survival Kit. (Result: Bandana) *Analyze Bandana. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cut) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Washed Away (4/5). (No stars) Washed Away (4/5) *See where Daphne last spotted Margot. (Reward: Flood Protective Gear) *Investigate Flooded Pier. (Clue: Wooden Plank) *Examine Wooden Plank. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Investigate Daphne’s Home. (Clue: Margot; New Quasi-Suspect: Margot Valentine) *Rescue Margot from the flood. *Reunite Daphne with Margot. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Otis about Teddy’s involvement with the heist crew. *Investigate Flooded Street. (Clue: Teddy’s Satchel) *Examine Teddy’s Satchel. (Result: Faded Diagram) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Heist Plans) *Analyze Heist Plans. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Raymond Henderson) *Debrief Raymond on the heist. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Willow Grove